Presper
Victoria Presper is a Pre-War mad scientist and is the smartest human on earth. She is from the American southwest in 2253 and serves as the primary antagonist in Roads Less Travelled. Background Presper has a simple dream, to enhance the Human Race. She was born raised in the American Southwest and attended the Bosten Massachusetts Institute of Technology. This was long before it became the Institute. She worked as a member of a think tank, for the US government and assisted in several projects, such as the creation and distribution of the New Plague. Around eight months before the Nuclear Holocaust, Communist insurgents were starting to take small towns and expressed a desire to kill all of the members of the Think Tank, to cripple the USA's scientific edge. As a result of this, they were all taken to Boulder Dome and put in Cryogenic stasis, until the insurgency had been fully delt with. In order to reach Boulder, she had to be escorted by Armstrong, a homeland security asigned Corporal. He escorted her through the town and the two of them had some time to converse, liking eachother a lot more than they expected. She was put on ice, for a lot longer than she would imagine possible. Due to her seeing several warning signs, she decided to manipulate her own pod, so that the maximum amount of time she would sleep for was two years, this turned out to be a smart move as eight months later, the bombs fell and America was but a nuclear wasteland. Presper awoke to a dead lab and realised that the world had ended, in the meantime. She opted to activate all of the automated security functions before putting herself back to sleep. She calculated, that humanity would have rebuilt around 2230 at the very latest, in some shape or form and set this as her new wakeup point. She awoke to a world of conflict, much to her frustration. The NCR and Caesar's Legion were the two societies that her generous century and a half deadline had produced. She decided that she had to fix the world herself. Presper shut down the other cryo pods, killing the other members of the Think Tank. She later emptied the pods and used them for her own people, later down the line. She was aware of a few military cryo facilities, designed to protect the country, in the event that the nukes did fall and that China tried to take over the country, in its weakened state. Instead of killing the soldiers, she decided to manipulate them, by creating a mutegen that would mutate the host in a variety of different ways, to make them stronger and far more obedient. She did this to all of them, except Armstrong, who she discovered was also frozen there. She revived him and told him the situation and her plan to solve it. Armstrong told her that he would go with her on it, provided that she did something small for him, first. He needed to go to his house and see what became of his wife and son as it would drive him to insanity if he never found out. Presper agreed to this and ventured out with him, once he got his answer, she told him that no deaths would be in vain. That her program would result in a stronger, smarter and more prosperous humanity. Uppon returning to Boulder Dome, she discovered a rather serious problem. She was carrying the New Plague and had been spreading it about, wherever she went. At first, she was somewhat concerned and considered creating a vaccination program but stopped as she realised what she could do. If she infected everyone with an altered version of the virus, Limit 115, She now resides on Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001, using Limit 115, injected in several subjects, who were eventually released back into the world. She planned to use the quick spreading Limit 115 in all of the major communities of the Four Corners and would then infect NCR and Caesar's Legion's capitals. When everyone was infected, with this slow acting plague virus, she would provide the cure in FEV. However, unlike the previous FEV, that only existed as an antidote, this one mutated the subject as well and made them all into creatures resembling ghouls or Super Mutants or Trogs. Her final obstacle was the sterilization process, that Limit 115 posessed. Rather than steralizing, she altered it with Sebastian's Born Ghoul research, to ensure that any human female, who contracted the virus, would produce a Born Ghoul child. That way, humans who resist can still help her in her desires to improve humanity, in their own little way. Should a city not cooperate, she would just nuke it off the face of the earth, with B.O.M.B.-001's nuclear missile platform, rather than take the risk of having the city rise up against her. With the assistance of Armstrong and Coleridge, she now has enough manpower to set up hubs, all over the Four Corners and to mutate the vast majority of the population. However, she does not wish to force this change upon the world, in such a fashion. In her eyes, she has already won and force is no longer necessary. Appearances * Armstrong Notes * Presper has a Cybernetic right arm as she lost her human arm in the great war. She has modified it with several (at the time) illegal modifications to allow it to shock people, both lethally and non-lethally. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:B.O.M.B.-001 Category:Boulder Dome Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Faction Leaders Category:Pre-War Survivors Category:Armstrong Category:Presper